Jika
by Prominensa
Summary: Ketika manusia tidak lagi mempunyai kesempatan. Hanya kata 'jika' yang mampu menjadi asa dalam setiap khayalan.
1. PRELUDE

**Jika**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **By Prominensa**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **PRELUDE**

 **.**

Ia menggeser kursi hingga menimbulkan suara tak sedap di gendang telinga. Hampir seluruh murid di kelas menoleh ke arahnya, sambil mengumpat dalam hati karena merasa terganggu. Namun, ia dengan santai tetap membuka buku pelajaran tanpa mengindahkan sekitar.

"Aku duduk di sini. Mulai hari ini," ucapnya ketus. Wajahnya tak menoleh ke arahku. Masih sibuk dengan deretan angka yang tercetak di atas kertas, sambil sesekali membolak-balik halaman buku.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Kujawab sekadarnya.

Aku tak lagi menatapnya seperti tadi. Mengabaikannya dan memilih berkonsentrasi dengan novel yang aku baca; tentang seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta dengan kekasih sahabatnya. Rumit memang, tetapi aku menyukai cara penulis ini menggambarkan perasaan karakter dalam cerita. Satu kata, _natural_.

Uchiha Sasuke—lelaki yang duduk di sebelahku—berdeham sekali dan menatap seorang gadis bermata lavendel dan bermahkota hitam panjang. Seperti karakter di dalam novel yang aku baca, sorot mata Sasuke menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang mengalami melankolis.

Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Dengar, aku sengaja duduk di sini karena Dobe yang menyuruhku. Kau tahu maksudku?"

Aku menggeleng. Namun, netranya yang senada dengan warna bulu burung gagak itu, justru melotot ke arahku.

"Maaf."

"Dasar Bodoh!"

Ia mendengus seperti kuda beberapa kali. Dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, Sasuke tampak kesal kepadaku. Akan tetapi, tidak lama kemudian aku mengerti maksudnya. Sebab apa ia duduk di sampingku dan membiarkan Hinata—pemilik asli—bertukar tempat duduk dengannya.

 _Karena Naruto menyukai Hinata, ya? Ia ingin Sasuke membantunya dengan menukar posisi bangku._

Kulihat Hinata duduk si samping Naruto dan mulai bercakap-cakap tanpa memikirkan bangkunya yang sudah dijadikan singgasana oleh seseorang. Sedangkan Sasuke, diam-diam melihat punggung mereka dengan sorot mata penuh awan kelabu.

Hari ini aku menyimpulkan bahwa, Sasuke mempunyai kesamaan dengan Naruto. Mereka menyukai gadis yang bernama Hinata. Namun, Sasuke memilih melepas atau lebih tepatnya lagi _pura-pura_ melepas untuk sahabat kuningnya itu. Maka sebuah pilihan yang tepat bagi Sasuke, duduk di bangku belakang sambil menyesap aroma keharuan.

Dan aku, hanya sebagai penonton saja di sini. Seharusnya begitu. Akan tetapi, seminggu setelah kehadiran Sasuke di sampingku. Aku terlibat dalam sebuah pusaran yang membuatku sulit bernapas. Tidak ada alasan untuk tinggal di dalamnya. Namun, aku juga tidak punya pilihan untuk keluar. Semuanya berputar bagaikan Bentala yang berevolusi terhadap Baskara. Memabukkan sekaligus merugikanku kelak.

Kala kesempatan untuk mengulang tidak lagi ada. Aku hanya bisa berandai-andai sambil berharap asaku tidak akan pernah pupus. Dalam doa aku berkata, _jika saja hari itu aku tidak meng-iya-kan sebuah permainan konyol tersebut. Pasti aku tidak akan merugi._

Maka saat aku berada di tepian nasib, aku menulis sebuah surat untuknya. Dengan harapan, kepergianku kelak tidak meninggalkan kerak kepiluan. Membuat yang semu menjadi nyata, bagi putriku—Sarada.

 _Untukmu Uchiha Sasuke,_

 _Dalam kehancuran hidup yang sempat kau selipkan di antara sela-sela perjalanan. Aku—Haruno Sakura—tidak pernah membencimu. Namun, bukan berarti aku masih mencintaimu. Ini hanya keinginan hati yang telanjur ditutup oleh dinding. Dinding amarah karena masa lalu._

 **[To be continue]**

 **Author Note:**

 **Fanfiksi ini sebenarnya pernah saya tulis (masih berupa prolog) dengan judul If. Tapi entah kenapa saya memutuskan untuk mengganti konsep cerita dan akan menghapus If. Bisa dibilang fanfik saya yang berjudul If, akan saya remake di sini.**

 **Konsepnya sepeerti ini:**

 **Bab satu atau ganjil akan diisi oleh Sakura pov mengenai masa lalu. Sedangkan Bab dua atau genap, akan diisi oleh Sasuke pov mengenai masa sekarang. Maaf jikalau ini membuat reader semua bingung saat membaca. Intinya tiap chaper akan diisi beda-pov.**

 **Ini juga bukan hal mudah untuk saya, tapi ini cukup menantang untuk ditulis. Agar tidak menimbulkan kebingungan, saya akan mengusahakan meng-update dua chapter sekaligus.**

 **Mohon dukungannya ya~**

 **Semoga fanfik MC saya bisa tamat semua tahun ini.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**


	2. BAB 1

**BAB 1**

Adalah bagaimana cara Sasuke memandangku hari ini. Datar, tetapi juga berharap. Berharap dalam artian apa, aku tidak mengerti. Karena bibir kami terkunci. Hanya tatapan bertemu tatapan yang sejak tadi berotoritas. Menuli ketika Naruto menjelaskan. Dan menarik diri ke dalam kenyataan, saat Hinata meluncurkan tepukan di udara sebanyak satu kali.

"Ayo, kita mulai!" kata Hinata penuh semangat.

Ini hanya permainan sederhana, tetapi merumitkan kisah hidupku kelak. Membuatku acap kali tidak bisa bernapas secara normal. Bahkan terkadang membuat basah bantal peninggalan ibu. Karena aku benar-benar hancur, mengingat semua tidak seindah imajinasi.

Naruto menjelaskan permainan iseng ini di sela-sela jam kosong. Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas ikut berkumpul di sekitar kami berempat. Aku merasa curiga, tetapi aku tak peduli. Semua berteriak menyuruhku mencoba dan aku pun memulai. Ujung tali ini; yang aku pilih sebagai awal permainan hidup. Tali yang berwarna merah jambu; yang senada dengan warna mahkotaku. Menjadi satu-satunya penentu nasib, dan langkah pertama menuju jurang nestapa.

"Jadi, kau pejamkan matamu dan pilih ujung tali yang ada di genggamanku," jelas Naruto, "nanti ujung tali yang satu lagi, akan memberimu jawaban kepada siapa kau akan berkencan."

 _Pink_

Warna yang aku pilih, tak ada arti apa pun, hanya secara acak terlintas di pikiran. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, aku membuka kelopak mata dan menatap lelaki di hadapanku. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah, tetapi bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang memegang ujung tali di sisi satu lagi.

Aku berdeham sekali dan bertanya kepada Naruto. _Apa untungnya permainan ini untuk kami; yang tidak saling punya perasaan?_

Mendengar pertanyaanku itu, membuat Sasuke menatap penuh kebencian. Aku bisa merasakan suasana kelabu di balik pembungkus wajahnya. Karena yang aku lihat, Sasuke seperti punya ratusan wajah untuk dipakai setiap hari. Hingga akhirnya, aku mendengar suara kemunafikkan Sasuke atas permainan ini. Ia mendebatku dan berkata bahwa _ini hanyalah permainan iseng. Jangan dibuat serius._

Semua orang terdiam. Tak ada yang berusaha ikut ke dalam arus percakapan kami. Karena sejatinya mereka tahu, ini hanyalah permainan curang yang melibatkan kami. Tak akan ada untungnya bagi diriku maupun Sasuke. Karena permainan ini di _design_ agar Naruto bisa berpasangan dengan Hinata. Maka, kubiarkan saja semua ini terjadi. Karena sisi lain dari diriku tak ingin menghentikannya.

"Hari Minggu, pukul sembilan pagi di Taman Kota Konoha." Sasuke duduk di bangkunya tanpa menatapku saat berbicara. "Jangan sampai terlambat!"

Aku terdiam dan mengikutinya duduk di singgasanaku.

Sebab apa aku meragu dengan Sasuke. Itu sudah jelas karena senyumannya yang terlalu asing. Kami nyari tak pernah terlibat konversasi. Hingga hari kedelapan ia duduk di sebelahku, Sasuke dengan berani mengkritik penampilanku.

"Kau tidak pakai _lipsgloss_ , ya?"

Aku kesal saat Sasuke berkata demikian. Namun, aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku dengan polosnya mengikuti apa yang ia ucap. Seolah itu sihir; yang dapat melumpuhkanku, serta menghipnotis hanya dengan sekali perintah. Kenyataannya, Sasuke hanya bertanya, bukan menyuruh.

Hari keduabelas, Sasuke terlihat bermandikan keringat sedang berlari mengejar bola basket yang memantul. Bunyi sepatu dan bola yang menguasai seluruh ruangan, berdengung di dalam gendang telinga, tetapi tidak cukup membuat rusak syaraf. Sesekali terdengar riuh murid perempuan yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Mengantarkan suka cita kepada mereka; yang bermain basket dengan penuh semangat.

Aku duduk bersisian dengan Hinata sambil memeluk kedua lututku. Dari pancaran bola matanya, Hinata terlihat bahagia sambil bersorak-sorai mendukung tim Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_!" pekiknya.

Naruto sempat menoleh, pun Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata melangkah menjauhiku. Aku perhatikan sebentar punggungnya, dan kembali menyaksikan pertandingan. Bola basket yang memantul keluar dari garis lapangan, menggelinding ke arah murid perempuan yang tengah asyik bergosip.

Mungkin pertandingan telah usai, dan waktunya untuk istirahat. Kuajak tubuhku bangkit berdiri dan ikut bergabung bersama yang lain, tetapi satu suara yang amat sangat aku kenal, tiba-tiba saja memanggilku.

"Hey, Sakura! Bisa kau ambilkan botol minum yang berwarna hitam."

Aku refleks menoleh, mengamati bibirnya yang mengucapkan satu demi satu mantra 'menyuruh'.

"Hem, ya." Kemudian aku melengos pergi ke arah yang ia tunjuk.

"Tutupnya warna abu-abu."

Segera kuraih barang yang dimaksud, dan menyerahkannya kepada si empunya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengangguk, kemudian berucap 'terima kasih' setelah menenggak banyak sekali air di dalamnya. Keringat yang berkumpul nyaris di seluruh tubuh, seolah hilang setelah kerongkongannya terisi asupan oksigen dalam air.

Aku hanya mengamati. Tak ingin banyak komentar. Karena tak ada yang patut dikomentari dari fisik Sasuke. Ia menang segalanya. Tinggi, berat badan, wajah, mata, hidung, jari, dan semua yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk Sasuke adalah anugrah yang tak ada celah untuk dihina. Ia sempurna secara fisik.

"Sudah, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, tetapi tak lama kemudian, ia berucap sesuatu.

"Merk parfummu apa? Wanginya seperti nanas, tapi kadang-kadang juga seperti apel."

Inilah Sasuke, mudah sekali berkomentar tanpa pikir panjang tentang diriku. Rasanya tak adil, mengingat aku nyaris tak pernah seperti apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Namun, hari ini, aku merasa harus mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membalasnya. Dan siapa yang akan menyangka, jika inilah yang menjadikan kami semakin dekat.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kapan-kapan kau ganti tatanan rambutmu itu. Aku pikir itu sedikit kampungan, " ucapku sinis, "dasar Tukang Komentar!"

Keesokan harinya setelah permainan dimulai, bola mataku tak berhenti menatap paras Sasuke. Ada yang berbeda dengannya hari ini. Membuatku nyaris tercingangah karena terkejut. Sasuke mengganti _style_ rambutnya dengan gaya mencuat. Hanya ada satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan penampilannya.

 _Sempurna_

 **To be Continue**

 **Author Note:**

 **Sekadar mengingatkan, BAB 1 atau ganjil akan diisi dengan pov Sakura yang berarti kisah masa lalu.**

 **Cerita ini memang sengaja tidak ditulis secara detail untuk bagian lain, kecuali perasaan masing-masing tokoh. Mungkin adakalanya akan diisi puisi saja dalam satu bab. Atau memang narasi yang terkadang bisa seribu kata atau lebih.**

 **Saya mencoba mengikuti atau mengambil referensi dari novel Salt to the Sea karya Ruta Sepetys, di mana dalam satu novel terdiri dari empat pov, dan tidak banyak ditulis narasi yang detail (kecuali klimaks). Namun, masih berhubungan satu sama lain dengan diksi dan penggambaran tokoh yang menarik. Bedanya, cerita ini hanya diisi dua tokoh dan dibedakan masa lalu-sekarang.**

 **Karena words sedikit, saya akan mempublikasikan langsung dua bab. Mohon ditunggu dan sabar, jika ada jeda.**


	3. BAB 2

**BAB 2**

Adalah aroma tubuh ini, tak akan pernah bisa ditiru oleh siapapun. Aroma buah yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanita itu. Wanita yang menghilang bersamaan dengan rasa hampa di dasar hatiku. Semua karena dia penyebabnya.

Kelopak bungan sakura yang berguguran mengingatkanku kepada wanita itu. Rambut merah jambu berkilauan di bawah terik matahari. Menyilaukan mata juga hatiku. Namun, sebelum aku mengambil helaiannya untuk aku simpan. Ia menghilang.

Sebab akulah yang membuatnya hilang, atau lebih tepatnya menyuruhnya menghilang. Padahal aku tak bersungguh-sungguh. Aku pura-pura bisa hidup tanpa dia. Namun, semua itu bohong. Meski secara logika aku bernapas, tetapi jiwaku tidak. Ia lenyap, menjadi asap berwarna hitam pegam di dalam hati juga pikiranku. Menyiksa batin. Meluluhlantakkan hidup. Seolah seribu pecahan kaca menyayat nadi.

 _Aku tak benar-benar bahagia_

 _Dan tak mengerti, apa itu bahagia?_

Aku pikir menikahi Karin dan mempunyai putra yang tampan, akan membuat hatiku bahagia. Namun kenyataannya, tak ada mentari yang menyinari jiwaku. Padahal mereka hidup, tetapi _kenapa jiwaku mati?_

Setiap matahari menampakkan sinarnya, serta merebut singgasana sang rembulan. Setiap itu pula, aku akan meneteskan air mata kerinduan. Kepada dia yang mungkin sekarang sudah menemukan kebahagiannya, atau mungkin tengah menangisiku seperti kala itu.

Aku tak bisa langsung bangkit dari ranjang, karena aku akan memunggungi istriku untuk menghapus bulir-bulir asin lebih dahulu. Sekuat tenaga, aku menahan isak tangis, juga sakitnya bernapas. Tak ingin istriku mendengar semua ini. Aku harus tertawa, saat hati ingin menangis.

Maka, kukecup kening Karin sambil menghafal aroma tubuhnya. Meski dalam kenyataan,semua tampak berbeda. Aroma wanita itu seperti campuran buah nanas dan apel, sedangkan Karin lebih seperti aroma bunga yang mekar di bulan Juli. Satu fakta lain yang harus kuingat adalah Karin bukan Sakura. Haruno Sakura; yang pernah aku cintai sepenuh hati.

Mengingat itu semua, semakin membuat dadaku sesak penuh asap derita. Mencekik hingga tulang leherku patah dan paru-paruku meledak. Maka, akan aku ingat sebab siapa aku seperti ini. Karena limabelas tahun sejak kepergiannya, tak pernah sekalipun kulupa paras indah itu.

Semakin banyak detik yang mengantarku pada usia senja, semakin aku berdoa agar detik itu mengantarku sejenak ke arah waktu mundur, agar aku bisa berhenti di titik-titik kenangan tertentu. Sungguh, aku rela menukar segalanya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura-ku.

Namun, kata 'jika' akan selalu menjadi pengantar di setiap ilusi yang kumiliki. Karena Tuhan tak mungkin mau mengabulkan doa, dari mulut manusia yang berlumur banyak dosa dan hina ini. Aku pun tersenyum pahit.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kau melamun lagi, huh?"

Karin memeperlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya padaku pagi ini. Ia berkacak pinggang, bagaikan seorang Ratu yang menampilkan kekuasaannya. Aku terdiam, hanya menatap matanya yang dulu sempat membuatku jatuh hati. Hingga membuat aku mengabaikan seseorang; yang seharusnya ada di sini bersamaku.

Tanpa membantahnya, aku bergegas keluar dari ruang makan, mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke kantor. Menghilang dari rumah untuk beberapa jam. Menghindari Karin untuk sesaat. Bukan karena rasa cintaku sudah layu padanya, tetapi karena aku sedang sakit. Dan jika ia tahu aku begini, maka ia akan menangis. Menangisi jiwaku yang lenyap di alam semesta.

Kuucapkan kalimat 'aku pergi' dan membuka pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dari balik pintu terpampang pemandangan yang menjadi rutinitas membosankan. Mereka yang sama sepertiku, menelusuri pinggir jalan dengan wajah tegang dan langkah tegas. Berburu tiket kereta api agar tidak ketinggalan. Sebagian lagi beberapa siswa-siswi berseragam sekolah saling beriringan menyambut pagi.

Dari tikungan tempat aku biasa melangkah—tiba-tiba—muncul sepasang muda-mudi SMA yang saling menautkan jemari. Memandang punggung mereka, membuatku terbang ke alam memori belasan tahun silam. Memori saat Sakura dan aku pertama kali saling menyalurkan renjana lewat genggaman. Aku tak akan pernah lupa hal itu.

Adalah warna bola matanya yang mengingatkanku pada batu permata zamrud; yang estetis dan berharga, yang seharusnya aku lindungi agar tidak ada bintang yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Namun, kenyataannya acap kali aku membuat ia kehilangan miliaran bintang. Segala isakan yang aku dengar, seolah menjadi kalimat jika ia membenciku. Dan bagaimana _, jika ia benar-benar membenciku?_

Tiba-tiba, aku menghentikan langkah, dan memejamkan sejenak mata ini. Mulai berpikir dengan apa yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang jahat—mungkin—untuk Karin. Namun, aku tidak bisa sedetik pun tidak memikirkan Sakura. Mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati itu, hanya datang sekali dalam seumur hidup. Dan Sakura-lah wanita yang berhasil memenuhi hatiku.

 _Aku bukan yang terbaik untukkmu. Kelak kau pasti akan menemukannya ... pria yang lebih baik dariku, Sakura._

Ketika mata ini terbuka, kenyataan pun ikut terbuka. Deretan kata itu, pernah aku ucapkan kala ia menangisi keputusanku. Dan sekarang, aku bagaikan pria menyedihkan yang menangisi kesalahan di masa lalu. Karena aku adalah manusia; yang lebih hina dari kotoran.

 _Maaf, Sakura. Tolong, jangan menghilang dari ilusi yang kubuat. Biarkan seperti ini. Mencintamu dalam ketidakwarasan. Karena cela telah menjadi mala dalam hidup. Aku tak keberatan hancur melebur menjadi arang untukmu. Kepada sang angin, kuantarkan rinduku padamu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, tak sepertiku yang menelan duka setiap waktu. Mungkin esok, aku akan berselimut dan beralaskan tanah. Maka—di ujung usia ini—aku berdoa agar Tuhan memberiku kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu. Sekali lagi. Karena jika memang jalannya harus berpisah, izinkan aku mengucapkan secara layak dan pantas untuknya._

 **To be Continue**

 **Author note:**

 **Referensi dan inspirasi untuk BAB 2 berasal dari novel karya Fiersa Bestari-Garis Waktu, OST Drama Korea Secret Garden yang berjudul That Woman, dan lain-lain.**

 **Mungkin ada yang masih bingung mengenai pov. Saya jelaskan ulang, BAB 2 atau genap diisi oleh pov Sasuke yang mengisahkan masa sekarang. Di sini, pembaca akan dibuat menebak hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura, Hinata, dan juga Karin.**

 **Mohon maaf sebelumnya atas kekurangan penulis dalam menyajikan cerita ini. Semoga kalian tidak bosan untuk membaca karya saya. Atas kritik dan saran yang muncul di kotak review, juga pujian ataupun cacian, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyuplai semangat saya dalam menulis.**

 **Boleh bertanya bagi kalian yang masih bingung, nanti akan saya jelaskan di bab selanjutnya.**

 **Fyi:** **K** **ata persih dan lavendel itu bukan typo ya. Itu ada di KBBI.**


End file.
